


Sono un dottore, non un cupido!

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Slash, Spin-Off, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il dottor McCoy ha chiuso il primo ufficiale ed il capitano nell’alloggio di quest’ultimo, cosa è successo durante le ore di riposo del medico capo?<br/>[Spin-off de “Il mio migliore amico”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sono un dottore, non un cupido!

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, fluff  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard H. McCoy  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: è ambienta dopo “Star Trek - Into Darkness”.  
> Note: Spin- off de “Il mio migliore amico” di cui è consigliata la lettura.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Il dottor McCoy aveva lasciato l’alloggio del capitano da pochi istanti ed il vulcaniano era rimasto ad osservare Kirk profondamente addormentato.  
Le parole del medico di bordo avevano colpito Spock più di quanto lui desse a vedere.  
Volse la testa in direzione della porta quando, un suono elettronico ed il mutare della luce da verde a gialla, attirò la sua attenzione. Si accostò alla porta e notò con disappunto che era stata bloccata dall’esterno: il dottor McCoy li aveva deliberatamente chiusi dentro.  
Scuotendo il capo, il vulcaniano raggiunse la scrivania con tutta l’intenzione di attivare l’interfono richiamando il medico per ordinargli di aprile la porta, quando il capitano cambiò posizione e nel sonno chiamò il suo nome.  
Il primo ufficiale lasciò la scrivania approssimandosi al letto credendo che il superiore si fosse destato, ma così non era.  
Nuovamente le parole di McCoy tornarono a riecheggiare nella mente dell’alieno.  
-Non gli faccia del male-  
Era logico che non avrebbe mai arrecato nessun danno al suo capitano, ma McCoy intendeva qualcos’altro, lo sapeva bene, ed era per questo che lui si era mantenuto a distanza dal superiore limitando i suoi contatti alle attività di bordo. Anche se era innegabile che entrambi traessero piacere nelle lunghe dispute a scacchi o quando intraprendevano animate discussioni, senza però tentare di prevaricare sull’altro.  
In quei mesi di viaggio aveva avuto modo di approfondire la sua conoscenza con quell’umano e questo lo aveva portato ad avvicinarsi sempre di più.  
Sapeva che Jim aveva sofferto molto nella sua vita e che aveva sempre dovuto dimostrare il suo valore e la sua individualità; in questo non erano poi molto diversi.

Si sedette sul bordo del letto, dove pochi momenti prima sedeva l’ufficiale medico capo.  
Kirk e il dottor McCoy erano molto legati, l’uomo si permetteva di dire al capitano cose che rasentavano l’insubordinazione e quest’ultimo lo ascoltava sempre, talvolta litigavano ma questo non minava la loro amicizia, tutt’altro sembrava rinsaldarla.  
Sin dal primo momento in cui li aveva conosciuti, aveva intravisto il legame profondo e sincero che li univa e ricordava anche quello che aveva provato.  
-È geloso, signor Spock- gli aveva chiesto il medico di bordo senza tentare di celare il sarcasmo.  
Ora poteva ammetterlo, nel silenzio e nella penombra di quella cabina, con il suo capitano dormiente ed ignaro della sua presenza.  
Sì, era geloso dell’amicizia che legava Jim a Leonard, anche se Kirk aveva sempre professato la sua amicizia verso di lui, a causa della sua natura era incapace di dimostrare quanto Jim contasse e quanto la sua presenza fosse diventata indispensabile nella sua vita.  
Il solo pensiero di perderlo faceva frantumare il suo ferreo e logico controllo, lasciandolo solo una creatura preda di violente e incontrollate emozioni.  
Aveva meditato ore ed ore per sedare quel sentimento dirompente che si era fatto strada con forza e violenza nel suo animo, destabilizzandolo nel profondo come un vulcaniano non dovrebbe mai permettere.  
Lui, tuttavia, non era interamente vulcaniano, la sua parte umana spingeva e sgomitava e talvolta emergeva, nonostante i suoi continui sforzi e più stava vicino a Jim Kirk più faceva fatica a controllarsi e le emozioni lo sommergevano e lo sopraffacevano nei momenti meno opportuni.  
In quei momenti gli tornava alla mente sua madre e la nostalgia e la perdita lo tormentavano come non mai. Se sua madre fosse stata ancora viva, avrebbe potuto confrontarsi con lei per chiederle consiglio.  
Sapeva bene che Kirk le sarebbe subito piaciuto e, come il dottor McCoy, avrebbe compreso che il sentimento che lo legava all’uomo andava oltre la semplice amicizia. Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva quasi vederla che reclinava il capo lo scuoteva appena, e carezzandogli la guancia mormorava “Oh Spock…”

Il comandante si riscosse da quei malinconici ricordi, tese la mano verso il viso di Jim, ma a pochi centimetri dalla sua pelle si arrestò, fondersi con qualcuno senza il suo permesso era come usargli violenza.  
-Non gli faccia del male- la voce del dottore nella sua mente a monito delle sue azioni.  
Sarebbe stato semplice scivolare nell’inconscio di Jim e…  
Kirk si mosse e sbatté le palpebre infastidito dalla tenue luce.  
“Spock?” biascicò stordito dal sonno.  
“Capitano…” riuscì solo a mormorare l’altro troppo sorpreso per dire o fare altro, la mano ancora sospesa a mezz’aria.  
Kirk si umettò le labbra con la lingua, un gesto che faceva spesso eppure il vulcaniano ne fu ipnotizzato.  
Senza preavviso il giovane gli prese la mano e se la posò sul viso, il vulcaniano trasalì a quel gesto e a quel tocco.  
“Questo si che è un bel sogno” asserì piano chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Non è un sogno. Il dottor McCoy ci ha chiuso nella sua cabina.”  
Kirk aprì un occhio, poi l’altro parve riflettere un momento quindi gli fece spazio nel letto; il suo vice, però, rimase immobile.  
Il capitano attese qualche momento ad occhi chiusi, tanto che l’altro credette si fosse riaddormentato ed invece li riaprì e si mise a sedere.  
Il primo ufficiale lo osservava in silenzio, Jim era sensuale anche con i capelli spettinati, gli occhi socchiusi ed assonnati, si stropicciò gli occhi corrugando la fronte: “Perché Bones ci ha chiuso nel mio alloggio?”  
Ecco che Kirk cominciava a svegliarsi e far funzionare il cervello.  
“Il dottor McCoy è convinto che tra noi ci sia un coinvolgimento emotivo.”  
Kirk spalancò la bocca sorpreso, incapace di dire qualcosa, corrugò la fronte riflettendo: il suo vice avrebbe potuto chiamare McCoy e ordinargli di farlo uscire da lì, mentre lui ancora dormiva, non si sarebbe accorto di nulla. Perché il suo primo ufficiale era nel suo alloggio? Quando aveva aperto gli occhi, il vulcaniano era chino su di lui e la sua mano era a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, perché?  
“E c’è un coinvolgimento emotivo tra noi?” chiese in un sussurro puntando i suoi occhi in quelli dell’altro sentendo il cuore aumentare irragionevolmente i battiti.  
“Sì.”  
Kirk si sporse in avanti e lo abbracciò; era l’unica risposta che voleva sentire, avvertì le braccia del vulcaniano circondargli le spalle e ricambiare il suo abbraccio.  
Era una sensazione bella ed avvolgente, avrebbe voluto restare così più a lungo, ma sciolse quella stretta.  
Spock allungò la mano con indice e medio unititi, istintivamente Kirk fece lo stesso ed un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena quando le loro dita si toccarono.  
Con le dita ancora unite Kirk si protese in avanti e Spock fece altrettanto fino a quando le loro labbra non s’incontrarono e si unirono in un tenero bacio.  
L’umano si tirò indietro posando la fronte contro quella del suo vice “Davvero questo non è un sogno?” sospirò mentre Spock sfiorava la sua pelle sotto la maglia, mandandogli mille brividi lungo la schiena.  
“No, Jim, non lo è” confermò sollevando le braccia, permettendo al suo capitano di togliergli le maglie dell’uniforme.  
In pochi momenti i loro abiti furono ammucchiati sul pavimento mentre i loro corpi nudi si accoccolavano sotto le coperte.  
“Quindi quando mi sveglierò, sarai ancora nel mio letto e potremo fare l’amore” sussurrò assonnato.  
Spock lo osservò abbassare le palpebre, il dottore aveva ragione Jim era stremato, ma avrebbero avuto molto tempo per stare insieme.  
“Sì” aggiunse solo ed un mugolio inarticolato fu la sola risposta che ottenne.  
Permise a Kirk di sistemarsi meglio contro di lui ed ordinò al computer di spegnere la luce.  
Prima di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi a sua volta, fece un appunto mentale, doveva ringraziare il dottor McCoy, anche se immaginava già la sua risposta beffarda: -Sono un dottore, non un cupido!-


End file.
